They Were Best Friends
by Fluobophone
Summary: They were best friends for four years. They were still best friends. But their relationship was slightly stilted. He just had to go and fall in love. With the twirler, no less. And why wouldn't he? She was prettier. She put herself out there more. She wasn't a music major. She was different. She wasn't his best friend.


They were best friends for four years. They were still best friends. But their relationship was slightly stilted. He just had to go and fall in love. With the twirler, no less. And why wouldn't he? She was prettier. She put herself out there more. She wasn't a music major. She was different. She wasn't his best friend.

They met at band camp freshman year of college. Where else would you meet your best friend? He was playing in the pit. She was marching with a clarinet. They ended up sitting next to each other at lunch. Neither of them actually knew many other people, so when Gabriel saw Anna sitting by herself, he went over to join her. They bonded over lunch, and sat together for the rest of band camp. The few times she marched in the front row, close enough to him, they would make faces on the field when Dr. K was giving instructions and making bad jokes.

They were in Symphonic Band and theory together freshman year. They would sometimes practice together, even though his music, as a percussionist, did not match hers very well. They always studied together and supported each other as they called in their sight-singing quizzes. He helped her learn piano so that she could pass group piano. He taught her enough to pass out of group piano 2 second semester.

As the semester went on, they made more friends. They didn't have to eat with just the two of them anymore. Gabriel made plenty of friends in the pit and on drumline. Anna quickly made woodwind friends, since she was fairly good. She sat second chair in the band, after all. When it came time to schedule classes, they made their schedules together. The classes that were not identical, they made sure they could still walk together, or meet up afterwards. Meals together were a must.

As freshman year came to a close, both passing all of their classes with flying colors, they made plans for the summer. They both would have to go home, which was an hour and half away from each other. They made plans to Skype once a week, at least. They had some plans with other friends, as well, but if needed, they could wait until school started again. Gabriel and Anna could hardly go three hours without seeing each other, much less three months.

They met up twice. Once for the Fourth of July at Anna's family's lake house, once at the end of July when many of the music majors met up to see drum corp in Des Moines. They scheduled their classes together, once again. They also were living on the same floor in the same dorm for the coming year.

Sophomore year of band camp came. Gabriel became a part of drumline. Anna became a marching section leader. Any time they passed each other in the drill, they would make faces at the other, many times distracting the people around them, but they didn't care. By now, they were best friends, and everyone in the whole world should know it. Their first big fight came soon after school started.

Anna started dating a boy. Ben. Gabriel didn't like him. And no, it wasn't because Gabriel liked his best friend, because he didn't. He told himself that, anyways. He was a clarinet major, and he was a year older than the pair. You aren't supposed to date within your section, anyways. Everyone knows that. If it doesn't work out, it makes everything awkward. Gabriel told himself and his best friend he was just looking out for her. He didn't want her to get hurt when Ben put auditions and things before their relationship. She didn't really listen. She dated him for three months. A week after the third month started, they were sitting in Gabriel's room. He asked her if she was happy. She responded in the affirmative, but was skeptical. She asked why he would ask a silly question, she was always happy when they were together. He clarified. He asked if she was happy with Ben. Once again, she responded in the affirmative. She asked if he was ok. He said he was, but was not looking at her. She knew he was lying. She told him, if he really didn't want her to date Ben anymore, she would break up with him. He shook his head and said he was tired and since they were finished with all their homework, she should go back to her room. She sat there, shocked, for a minute. He had never kicked her out of his room before. She left anyways. Three days later, she broke up with Ben. She realized that Gabriel's happiness meant more to her than her own. She didn't get kicked out of Gabriel's room ever again. She got her best friend back.

They did everything together, again. It was like they had some sort of telekinesis. If he gathered up his homework to go work in her room, she was at his door with hers already. If she was walking to class in February and she was cold, he came up behind her and wrapped his scarf around her neck. If he was feeling down, she would jump on his back and make him carry her around the music building, just to make him laugh. They danced all the time. When they were listening to the radio while doing their homework and one of their favorite songs came on, she would jump up and start dancing. Sometimes he would just sit and watch her, laughing, but more often, he would jump up and join her.

Auditions for drum major came. Both wanted to audition. They worked with each other. Soon, they could conduct almost exactly the same. Gabriel's is always just a little more controlled, but there is no way they can take one without the other. There are two spots available, anyways. Why wouldn't Dr. K choose the pair of best friends? There is a little bit of doubt in both of their minds, and the constantly think about what would happen to their friendship if one of them gets chosen and the other doesn't. By the day of the auditions, both have decided that they will forfeit their spot if they are not both chosen.

They rock their auditions. After everyone had finished their auditions, they both receive emails from Dr. K, requesting their presence in his office. They immediately find each other to see if the other got it. They arrived at the office together. When they are told of the news that they will both be drum majors the following year, she jumps into his arms. He catches her, as always. They spin around in a circle before he puts her down and they do a little dance together, in their professor's office. Dr. K just sits back, smiling. He knows.

They practice together all summer. They both work, trying to raise money for when they inevitably graduate, but they trade off who gets to drive to the other every weekend. They spend their time together working on conducting all of the music they receive, memorizing it, running, and climbing. They sometimes even play their music they are preparing for recitals they will have to give the coming year. Every once in a while they will go see a movie, or something else semi-social, but most times they are just content with each other's company. They scheduled their classes and decided to get an apartment off-campus together.

Band camp came and went. Gabriel and Anna were amazing at leading the band. They were ready for anything any member, director, or anyone else had to throw at them. And of course, they always had a blast doing it. They danced all the time. They made faces at each other from across the field. When he walked past her podium, drinking from his water bottle, she would turn around and make grabby hands until he handed it up to her. They befriended the other two drum majors, but they didn't always fit in with the two best friends.

Everything was perfect, until Cantina Band. It was a song from Star Wars. They played it in one of their shows that year. Anna was on the main podium, the other two on the sides. One drum major, Gabriel, had to dance with the featured twirler, Kayla. So they did. It was fine. But gradually, Kayla started to join them in their best friend time. She slowly became a permanent fixture at Gabriel's side. He asked her on a date. Anna tried to ignore the fact that they were a couple. He was still her best friend. Nothing between them changed. He just had a girlfriend now.

Four months later, she realized he was in love with her. Her best friend was in love with Kayla. She tried to not let it bother her, but when he would come in her room after a date and have his head in the clouds, spouting out how wonderful Kayla was, she would ignore him and pretend she was listening. She tried to not let it bother her when he wouldn't come back to his room at night. She tried to not let it bother her when he would skip meals with her and eat with his girlfriend, or walk her to class. But it did. It always bothered her. She was losing her best friend.

The pair still hung out. Many times Kayla joined them, however. Anna found she couldn't actually hate her. She was nice, and pretty, and smart. Everything anyone could want in a relationship. Everything Gabriel always wanted. Everything Anna was not, or so she thought. It wasn't either girls' fault. Over the summer, they didn't meet as much. They knew most of the music and didn't need to practice as much. They both practiced furiously for their senior recitals, but they practiced separately. The few times they saw each other in person, Kayla was almost always there. The couple was adorable. They did everything Anna and Gabriel used to do, with added touching and love. Anna missed her best friend. They were still best friends, right?

Their last band camp came. Kayla had graduated the last spring, so she was no longer there. Anna was happy again. She had her best friend to herself again. At least, while they were at school. The freshmen awwed over their friendship, which the pair would just laugh off, slightly embarrassed. They thought that the pair would get together. Both knew it wasn't true.

The first home game was homecoming. Gabriel had some major plans cooking. Anna, of course, knew about it. She tried to stop it, tried to get Dr. K to refuse to take rehearsal time away. Nothing she tried worked. The alumni band was rehearsing with the student band. At the end of the rehearsal, Dr. K got on the podium, with Gabriel, who had finished conducting the last song. He gave a little speech about homecoming, and the alums. Then he told the story of how Gabriel and Kayla met. Gabriel had his hand in his pocket as Dr. K told Kayla to switch him places. As she climbed up, he took his hand out and placed it around her. Anna thought he might chicken out. She hoped he wouldn't do it. She didn't tell anyone this, but the other two drum majors knew. Rachel and Samantha stood on either side of her, ready to support her, if needed. As Dr. K finished talking, he did it. Gabriel put his hand back in his pocket, got on one knee, and pulled out a ring, asking Kayla to marry him. Of course, she agreed. Many people were crying on the field. Anna was, but not out of happiness for the couple. She was crying because she could feel her heart breaking. Again. The other two drum majors put their arms around her. The covered their faces to make it seem like they were in shock and were happy for the couple. Anna copied them, if only to make Gabriel happy when he looked down at her for approval. She nodded at him.

When the couple finally got off the podium, they walked away together. They went into the stands to talk to their parents. Rehearsal continued for a little longer. Afterwards, when Gabriel tried to find Anna, she was no where to be found. He was confused. The game went on without a hitch, and when they were in the stands, they were back to being best friends. Neither gave anything away. When neither were conducting, they made faces at each other. They danced to their favorite songs and cadences. They had fun. She almost forgot what had happened earlier. When she was alone in her room that night, she remembered. She cried herself to sleep.

Over the next semester, everything was okay. It wasn't perfect, with the engagement and wedding plans hanging over their heads, but it was okay. Gabriel was busy most of the time. He was student teaching that semester. The couple lived off campus, together, so many times Anna would go visit them, instead of they come visit her in her apartment on campus. They still had many classes together, and of course had marching band. Their regular shenanigans were always going on, but graduation was just around the corner. So was the wedding.

Kayla asked Anna to be her maid of honor. Anna was so shocked, she didn't answer for a few minutes, until Kayla asked again. It was just the two of them in the couple's home. Instead of a real answer, Anna asked her why. She responded that she knew how much she and her fiance meant to each other, and wanted her to be involved in the wedding. Many of their other friends would be providing the music or other services for the wedding, but Kayla told Gabriel not to ask Anna to do anything. Gabriel didn't know what his fiance had planned, until he came home the night Anna said yes. When the women told the man what had transpired that afternoon, he was shocked at first. Then he laughed and pulled Anna into one of the biggest hugs they had ever shared. Then he went over to his fiance and kissed her very fiercely, but not too passionately, remembering his best friend.

When Anna told Rachel and Samantha about her role in the wedding, neither looked thrilled. They knew. Rachel was about to walk over to Gabriel and punch him, but Anna stopped her. She told them it was okay. They were going to get married and that was the end of it. There was no longer hope for Anna. Kayla was the love of his life, and Anna was not. That was the end of it.

Anna's recital came. Gabriel didn't attend. He had to be somewhere else for marching band. When he asked if she would be upset if he missed, she pretended it didn't bother her. She said it was okay. She told him he had heard everything millions of times before. Kayla came. She shared her recital with Ben, from sophomore year. He needed one more year to finish up his studies before he graduated. Gabriel didn't seem to mind when she told him. He did. It was part of the reason he didn't want to actually attend the recital. He heard plenty about it afterwards when he and Kayla hosted the reception at their house. He noticed, when most everyone had left, but the college students, that Ben continued to scoot closer to his best friend on the couch. When they turned on a movie and Gabriel and Kayla were snuggling on their favorite chair, Gabriel heard scuffling behind them. He turned and saw Anna struggling to move away from Ben. Gabriel glared at the other man. Ben scooted to the other side of the couch. Later, it happened again. This time, when Gabriel glared, Ben just took his hands off of the woman and gave her a little space. Anna still looked uncomfortable. When he got up to get another drink, Gabriel went with him. Gabriel threw him against the kitchen wall and told him if he ever made her uncomfortable again, he wouldn't be as forgiving.

The other man responded, "If you are still in love with her, why do you live with another girl, have another girl on your lap, and have a different girl taking your last name in a few months, huh, McKracken?" Gabriel released him, and Ben left. When Anna came out to see what was taking the men so long, she saw her best friend sitting on the floor, with his back against the wall and his head in his hands. Ben was no where to be seen. She went and got Kayla. Kayla rushed to her fiance and asked what was wrong. He didn't move. He just stayed where he was. Kayla kept trying, and he stayed still. Kayla looked up at Anna with the most helpless expression. The other woman walked over. She spoke to him in a very calm, quiet voice. She asked him what was wrong. When he still didn't respond, she started whispering inside jokes and things only they knew. Finally, he looked up at her. When he did, she saw the most broken expression in his face, in his eyes, which were boring into hers. She put her hand on his cheek. Again, she asked him what was wrong, what had happened. He shook his head. Anna turned and told Kayla to give them a moment. She obliged. As soon as she was gone, Gabriel leaned forward and captured her lips in his own. Anna responded immediately, before she realized what she was doing. She jumped back. She took his hands and dragged him outside the house, hoping Kayla would not hear. She yelled at him, demanding to know what he thought he was doing. She reminded him he was engaged to the love of his life, who was inside the house they shared, at that moment. He just looked at her with all of his love pouring out of his eyes. She realized he wasn't listening to her. She asked him what they were going to do. They understood that they were in love with each other. They also knew they couldn't hurt Kayla like that. Gabriel came forward, kissed her again, and told her he would take care of it, she should just go home. She did.

Kayla wasn't too happy, but she wasn't surprised with the news, either. She was happy for the pair of best friends. She was mostly upset she came between them in the first place. Gabriel let her keep the house. He stayed with friends for the rest of the semester, which was only about a month. They got a new off campus house for their last semester. Kayla stayed in their lives, just as friends, but soon started to drift away. The couple was happy.

The best friends graduated in the spring. Anna was in attendance for Gabriel's recital. Deciding to try something different, Gabriel took Anna out one night. They went to a fancy restaurant a few towns away. When it was time for dessert, he ordered her favorite, and when she started to eat it and noticed he wasn't eating any, instead he was just gazing at her lovingly, the same way he did when she was yelling at him for kissing her the first time, she gave him a questioning look. He just smiled, climbed out of the booth, and put his hand in his pocket.


End file.
